ابن مسکوی
ابو علي خازن احمد بن محمد يعقوب چې په مسكويه سره مشهور ؤ، د صفرې په نهمه نيټه، ۲۴۱هـ كال مړ شوې. د پيداېښت سم مالومات يې په هېڅ كتاب كې نشته، مګر د عام اټكل له مخې ابن مسكويه په ۹۳۲ز كال ته نږدې، د بنو يويه يانې د رېلمينون د واكمنۍ پر وخت په (رې) د نني افغانستان د هرات په ولاتي كې زېږېدلې دى. او د فرورۍ په شپاړسمه نيټه، كال ۱۰۳۰ز په اصفهان ښار كې ومړ. ابن مسكويه چې كله بالغ شو، نو د نوهلابي وزير سره نوكر شو. كه چېرې دده عمر اټكلا ۲۰ كاله ونيسو، نو ويلاى شو، چې دې په ۳۳۰هـ كال مړ شوې دى. دې پخپله په خپل كتاب (تجريب الكسف) كې ليكي، چې: دې د احمد بن كامل (۳۵۰هـ مړ) زده كوونكې ؤ. زوكړه احمد بن محمد مسكويه (۹۳۲ز-۱۰۳۰هجری سپوږمیز)، (پښتو: ابن مسكوويه) چې د ابن مسکویه په نامه هم پېژندل کېږي د اسلام له لومړنیو فیلسوفانو، ساینسپوهانو، اسلامي شاعرانو او لومړنیو تاریخپوهانو څخه و. داسې انګېرنې کېږي، چې دده قلمي کتاب (الفوز الاصغر) د چارلس داروین په تفکر او ... کې اصلي رول لرلې و، چې دا نظریه یې د بشر په مدا نومي کتاب کې له ورایه ښکاری. د ابن مسکویه اغیز د اسلامي فلسفې په اخلاقي اړخ کې لیدل کېږي. دې د اخلاقو د فلسفې لومړنې لیکوال ګڼل کېږي، چې په دې لړ کې یې مشهور کتاب (تادیب الاخلاق) نومېږي. دا کتاب د عملي اخلاقو، د ځان اداره کونې او د کرکټرنو په تزکیه او پاکوالي رڼا اچوي. بشپړتيا (تكامل) ابن مسكويه لومړې فيلسوف او پوه اندې ؤ، چې د بشپړتيا (تكامل) نظريه يې وشاربله. ډاكټر محمد حميدالله د ابن خلدون الفوز الاصغر څېړنې څخه دې پايلې ته رسېدلې چې د بشپړتيا نظريه د لومړي ځل لپاره همده (ابن مسكويه) وړاندې كړې ده. as follows: Arabic manuscripts of the al-Fawz al-Asghar were available in European universities by the 19th century. This work is believed to have been studied by Charles Darwin, who was a student of Arabic, and it is thought to have had an influence on his inception of Darwinism. لومړنۍ او لوړې زده كړې د ابن مسكويه ليكلي اثار د يو عالم او پوه د نظرياتو او افكارو باندې پوهېدو لپاره دا اړينه ده، چې د هغه د مړينې څخه وروسته د هغه ليكلو اثارو ته نظر واچوو. ابن مسكويه په ټولو مروجه علومو او فنونو لكه: رنځپوهنه، شمېرپوهنه، فزيك، منطق، الهيات او كېميا كې ډېر شې كتابونه ليكلي. لدې پوهو څخه پرته د فن او ادب او تاريخ باندې هم ليكنې كړي، چې پدې ليكنو كې په ځانګړي توګه له ارستو څخه اغيزمن شوې دى، او د اپلاتون او جالينوس له ښوونو څخه يې هم ګټه پورته كړې. د ابن مسكويه ليكلي اثار په لاندې ډول دي: # الفوز الكبير # الفوز الكبير # تجارب الاحم # انس الفريد # ترتيب السعادات # المستوفي # جاودان خرد # الجامع # السير د ابن مسكويه فكر او فلسفي نظريات مابعد الطبيعيات ابن مسكويه د مابعد الطبيعياتو كې د څښتن او د هغه د صفات په عقلي دلايلو ثابتولو كوښښ كړې دى. دې وايي چې هېڅ جسم بې خوځښته ندې. له خوځښت څخه موخه يواځې له يو ځاى څخه بل ځاى ته لېږدېدنه نده، بلكه د اجسامو بدلون هم پدې كې شامل دى. د يو جسم لوېدل او كمېدل، او ډول، ډول شكلونه غوره كول دا ټول د جسماني بدلونو نوم دى. كله چې موږ وايو چې ټول جسمونه په خوځښت كې دي، نو زموږ موخه دا ده چې ټول جسمونه په دايمي خوځښت كې دي. او دا خبره ښه روښانه ده، چې دايمي حركت لرونكي اجسامو لپاره د يو غير جسماني خوځوونكي شتون اړين برېښي، چې دا خوځوونكې خپله نه خوځېدونكې وي. ځكه چې د خوځنده اجسامو خوځېدنه ذاتي يا بې خوځوونكي نه وي، ځكه چې خوځنده اجسامو خوځېدنه ځاني يا بې خوځوونكي نه وي. د نبوت زبات ابن مسكويه د موجوداتو له ارتقايي ترتيب څخه نبوت په زبات رسولې دى. د ژوند اثار له ټولو څخه مخكې په ونو بوټو كې په نظر راځي، چې پدې كې له ټولو څخه اعلى ډول د خرما دى. ځكه چې دا ونه نر او ښځه لري. ساپوهنه اخلاقپوهنه د ډي بویر د وینا له مخې ابن مسکویه یو ماهر رنځپوه، فیلسوف، او تاریخپوه په توګه د اسلام په فلسفه کې یو ځانګړې ځای لري، بلکه د یو فلسفي اخلاقي نظام په جوړولو سره نور هم د اهمیت وړ شوې دی. (۱۱) دلته به موږ د ابن مسکویه د فلسفې ټول اړخونو په څېر اخلاقي اړخ لږ څېړنې لاندې نیسو. د اخلاقو بنسټ نفسیات دي. او نفس یا اروا یو غیر مادي جوهر دی. نو پدې توګه جسم د نفس تابعدار دی. نفس درې قوتونه لري: #ناطقه قوت، یانې د فکر او تمیز قوت #غضبیه قوت، یانې د غصې او طیش قوت #شهویه قوت، یانې د ټولو بدني غوښتنو قوت دا هم وګورۍ * د افغاني ساينسپوهانو لړليک * د افغاني فيلسوفانو لړليک باندنۍ تړنې * Ibn Miskawayh, Ahmad ibn Muhammad in Muslimphilosophy.com| مسلمان فیلسوفان (محمد احمد ابن مسکویه) سرچينې category: مسلمان فیلسوفان Category:افغاني فيلسوفان Category:افغاني پوهان ar:ابن مسكويه en:Ibn Miskawayh id:Ibnu Miskawaih pt:Ibn Miskawayh ru:Ибн Мискавейх tr:İbn Miskeveyh